1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for producing artificial rocks, specifically from expended thermoplastic containers.
2. Prior Art
Millions of thermoplastic containers are produced each year, used once, and thrown away. This creates an environmental problem as these containers are non-biodegradable and fill up an ever decreasing landfill space.
The present invention enables the conversion of such used containers into articles of renewed utility and thus enables an economically sound solution to the problem of waste disposal, while at the same time, providing a valued new article, specifically a lightweight, artificial rock.
When these rocks are installed on a substrate and mortar is put between them, they look like real rocks; with differing elevations out from the substrate, and different shades, shapes, textures, and sizes. This is completely different from mold-formed, uniform rocks.
Prior art discloses various attempts to recycle used materials, and to make artificial rocks from various materials, including concrete and plastics, but they all look like they come from a cookie cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,617 (1987), to Sykes proposes converting two-liter soda bottles into building blocks. This produces a cookie cutter effect, as all the objects are the same size and shape. This process only uses, and so is limited to, soda bottles. Also, this would not be suitable for producing artificial rocks which would need to be of different shapes and sizes to appear real.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,927 (1999), to Roberts proposes a method of producing artificial rock formations using flexible molds of latex. This entails having to first make the master models, and then to make the actual molds, and does not address recycling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,820 (2000), to Callahan proposes to make simulated rock from Portland Cement, Bentonite or Lime, polystyrene and water, poured into removable forms. This again, involves the use of molds and does not address recycling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,100 (1966) to Kluh and Precht proposes to manufacture large scale artificial rocks from plastic reproductions. This would involve having to go to the sites to get the molds for the reproductions, and it does not address recycling.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are to convert used thermoplastic containers, specifically plastic bottles, into artificial rocks that look exactly like real rocks, but are a fraction of the cost of real rocks.
Another object is to do a great service to the environment by providing for the recycling of previously wasted, non-biodegradable plastic bottles, that take up limited landfill space.
A further object is to make the artificial rocks have different shapes, depths, and colors, like real rocks.
Thus the artificial rocks can be used for many non-structural uses, including, but not limited to, curbstones, waterfalls, lily ponds, garden planters, home wall coverings, rgckstands for mailboxes, and numerous other items.
This invention can be made up as a portable waterfall unit with locking casters, which would be able to be used in any building without having to build a special foundation.
This portable unit would be especially practical and economical for use in commercial and residential buildings that are located in earthquake prone areas, thus saving the cost of very expensive foundations that would be required for a real masonry rock waterfall. A rock fountain or waterfall made with our plastic rocks created by the rock making machine, requires no foundation.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.